


House Unbroken

by kenjideath



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Play, Begging, Catheters, Desperation, Humiliation, Injury Recovery, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth: Kevin's my four-year-old Yorkie. He's half-blind because he got hit by a car and almost died.<br/>Renee: Which was a horrible time.<br/>Seth: Worst time ever. After that he obviously had to relearn how to potty train, because he was accustomed to just going wherever he pleased, because he just didn't give a shit. He didn't care at all.<br/>Renee: Pee where you want!<br/>Seth: Yep. So he peed all over the apartment...<br/>Renee: But he's so small that it doesn't even really matter!<br/>Seth: Yes... until he pees on the bed.<br/>- Unfiltered with Renee Young</p><p>OR</p><p>Seth finds an unorthodox way to cope with his knee injury. His boyfriends are intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Unbroken

Seth was sprawled out on his couch in a foul mood. He itched for activity, but he’d already been to both physical therapy sessions he was allowed for the day. He wanted to nap, but he had to pee and he didn’t want to get up because he’d already spent some twenty minutes propping up his knee with cushions and he wasn’t about to undo all that hard work.

He wanted to wrestle. Everything sucked and life was a trial.

The patter of tiny feet drew Seth’s attention to the floor. Kevin came trotting over and Seth dropped a hand to give him a boost onto the couch. Kevin showed his appreciation by immediately dropping all his weight onto Seth’s bladder.

“Ooof,” Seth said, reaching down to cup Kevin’s furry little head. “No Kev, it hurts daddy when you stand there.” Seth’s already overfull bladder twinged. Kevin made a little wuffle noise and nosed into Seth’s palm. Seth smoothed a finger over Kevin’s good eye. He really should just move Kevin back to the floor, but he didn’t like not giving Kevin what he wanted. Kevin already had to deal with Seth being gone most of the time. Maybe it was dumb, but Seth still felt guilty about Kevin’s accident. A part of him kind of believed that he could have kept Kevin from being hit by a car if he’d just been around.

“You and me are troopers,” Seth said to Kevin. Kevin yipped at him. “We’re going to get through this,” Seth continued. “Got any recovery advice for me?” Kevin lapped at Seth’s thumb. “What’s that boy? Start peeing all over the house?” Seth asked. Now that Kevin had given up his habit of peeing wherever he felt like it, it seemed funny rather than super annoying. “I don’t know if that’ll work for me, but I appreciate your input.”

Seth shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his aching bladder. He really needed to drag himself to the bathroom soon or his couch was going to suffer. He let his head drop down against the armrest. His knee fucking hurt and it would hurt more if he tried to walk on it. The bathroom was immeasurably far away.

This couch wasn’t even that nice, really.

Later, Seth would find it difficult to trace the thought process that lead him to do what he did. All he knew was that one minute he was uncomfortable and grumpy, and the next he was flooded with toe-curling relief. Letting go felt so good, he couldn’t stop the groan that slipped out of him, the spreading pool of heat so comforting and sweet. He pissed for what felt like a long time, his toes practically curling in the euphoria of being empty. When he was finished he let his eyes drift closed and fell asleep, relaxed in a warm puddle of his own making.

\---

Seth was jerked out of his nap by the sound of the front door banging closed. His first thought was that Dean was back from grocery shopping. His second thought was oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

“I spent like half an hour staring at the protein supplements,” Dean announced from the other room. “I don’t know if these are the right ones, but at this point I don’t care.”

Seth didn’t respond. He felt frozen in mute horror. Kevin hopped off his stomach and padded away, the traitor.

The heavy thump of Dean’s footsteps moved closer. “Seth? You awake, baby?” he asked. Seth’s piss had cooled but not dried. His sweatpants were clinging to him uncomfortably. The dark stain on the couch was absurdly obvious but not as obvious as the smell. Seth was so fucking fucked.

Dean rounded the corner into the living room and Seth could see the exact moment that realization dawned. Dean’s eyes widened, then darkened, and that sinful tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. “Oh, no,” Dean said. His voice hit that deep rasp that always made Seth’s blood heat, even now, when he was so sick with fear that his heartbeat pounded in his ears. “Did you have an accident, baby?”

The humiliation was so thick it was almost a physical sensation. Seth’s head was hot, his stomach ached. When Dean gave him a predatory grin and moved forward to knot one of his hands in Seth’s hair, tears started to prick the corner of Seth’s eyes, even though Dean wasn’t hurting him.

“You know what we do with bad puppies when they have accidents, right?” Dean asked.

Seth was still burning with humiliation, but… Dean didn’t seem mad or disgusted. If anything, he was being playful. “Bop them in the nose with a newspaper?” he suggested, trying to pretend that his voice didn’t crack on the last word.

“Nope.” Dean popped the “p” the way he liked to. “You gotta rub their nose in it, so that they know what they did wrong.”

Seth felt suddenly lightheaded, like he’d taken a bad back bump and needed a minute to pull new air into his lungs. Something must have shown on his face because Dean suddenly looked stricken and shifted from tugging Seth’s hair to rubbing the back of his neck.

“Shit, Seth, is this too much? I thought – I can just get you cleaned up if you want.” Dean’s eyes searched Seth’s face frantically, and the humiliation drained out of Seth as quick as it had come.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Seth said. He wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hand. “It just happened, and – ”

“No, hey, hey.” Dean let go of Seth’s neck to raise both his hands defensively. Seth whined at the loss. “I get it, I shouldn’t have – listen, let me just help you to the bathroom and we never have to mention this again.”

“ _No_ ,” Seth snapped. Now that the hurricane of emotion had calmed, he could think a little clearer and he would be damned if he was going to walk away from a challenge like this. He reached out and Dean caught his hand without seeming to have to think about it. “You promised me weird puppy roleplay fucking and you can’t take it back now,” he insisted.

Sometimes, Dean looked at Seth like he hung the fucking moon. Seth didn’t always understand why, but it made him feel warm and proud every time.

Dean leaned in for a kiss. “Whatever you say, baby,” he said.

\---

Flipping Seth’s position on the couch was one of many things that was made way more difficult than it needed to be because of his knee brace. At least that didn’t do anything to dampen Dean’s excitement; he kept up one of his strange, wriggling dances as he helped Seth lie on his stomach and arranged pillows around his knee.

Once Seth was in position, Dean took a firm grip on the back of Seth’s head and shoved his face down. Seth gasped, involuntarily sucking in a mouthful of the acrid scent of his own piss. The puddle has dried a little, but he hadn’t been asleep for that long and the rough fabric of the couch was distinctly wet. A groan forced its way out of Seth’s mouth as Dean ground his nose into the mess. He didn’t know why the fuck this was getting him off but he could worry about that later. For now –

“Get your fucking dick in me right now,” Seth growled out. He could hear Dean laughing behind him, but he could also feel confident hands tugging his pants off, so he was going to allow it.

Dean put his hand back on Seth’s head once they were both stripped to the waist and his other hand was occupied with lubing up Seth’s twitching asshole. Every panting breath Seth took was musty with reminders of his lack of control. _This is_ my _couch_ , Seth thought inanely, and then there was more weight on his back and Dean’s cock nudged up against his asshole.

It was a fast, inelegant fuck. Dean was too preoccupied with shoving Seth’s face into the couch to care that his thrusts were sloppy as hell and Seth was too awash with sensation to care about anything. He was sure he was going to have a rash on his face from rubbing on the couch and he was staining the other cushion with his dribbling precome. When Dean shifted his angle to deliver the glancing blows to Seth’s prostate that made his thighs tense in pleasure, Seth let his mouth drop open and lapped at the fabric in front of him, trying to suck the memory of flavor out of the drying stain. Dean came before Seth did, and then reached down to jack him until Seth added another wet spot to the couch.

Afterwards, Dean rolled Seth over and licked his face clean, paying special attention to his wet nose. They could barely stop making out long enough to get cleaned up.

Neither of them mentioned it to Roman, but the sex the three of them had that night was the best they’d managed since Seth’s injury.

\---

After that, the floodgates, literally and metaphorically, opened. Seth felt like he understood Kevin on a whole new level. There was something immensely freeing about being able to release your bladder wherever you stood. Taking a shower, sitting on a stool at the breakfast island, standing in front of the refrigerator… Seth had never been so grateful for having so many tile floors. One day, Dean was fucking him while Roman was out at an appearance and Seth just let go after he came, luxuriating in the feel of hot liquid lapping at his stomach and thighs. Dean bit him so hard when he came that he left a mark. It was more than enough to make up for the fact that they amount of laundry they had to do almost tripled.

By unspoken agreement, they didn’t mention it to Roman. It just didn’t seem like something he would understand. Hell, Seth didn’t even understand it and it was the only thing keeping him out of a black depression most days. How the fuck was he supposed to explain it to someone else?

  
Seth thought he was doing a pretty good job of not talking, thinking about, or in any way acknowledging it except for when he was actively pissing on things in his own home, until he was abruptly forced to actually confront the issue. In a particularly cruel twist of fate, the inciting incident occurred while he and his boys were trying for the Bladder of Steel achievement on Rock Band 2.

Seth had already gotten this achievement before, a couple of times with different people, but neither Dean nor Roman were big on this kind of game so he wanted to take full advantage of their rare willingness to humor him. Seth was manning the guitar, of course, and Roman, sacked out on the couch next to him, had been persuaded to provide the vocals, while Dean wailed on the drums. They were five hours in and riding that high that only too much time spent eating junk, drinking Mountain Dew and staring at screens could provide. Seth was in the zone, completely focused on an intense guitar solo, when Roman trashed his concentration by letting out a hoarse shout.

“Head in the game, Reigns, we’re in the home stretch now,” Seth said without taking his eyes off the screen. Roman kept making choked sounds of distress. Seth flicked his eyes over to him, but he seemed fine, so Seth put his focus back on the game.

When the song finished, Seth tried to take advantage of the brief break to drink some more soda, but found himself held back by Roman’s hand on his stomach. Turning to face Roman in irritation, Seth was surprised to see that Roman’s face was completely white. “Seth, you…” Roman’s eyes darted to Dean and then back. “Maybe you should take a break and, you know,” Roman’s voice dropped, “I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

Seth wondered what the hell Roman was talking about. Was this some kind of scheme to get out of another hour of gaming? Seth didn’t need to…

Seth suddenly realized that his bladder felt unusually comfortable for this point in the game, and his lower half felt warmer than it used to. Oh fuck shit cock goddamn.

There was the distant sound of them all losing the game, but they were too busy sharing a three-way look of horror to notice. Even Dean looked a little like he might throw up.

“It’s okay,” Roman said. He didn't look like it was okay. “You’re hurt, it’s fine, let’s just get you in the shower.” Roman stood up and reached out for Seth’s arm, to pull him up.

“No,” Seth said, abruptly, surprising himself. Roman paused, frozen mid-motion. Seth cleared his throat. “We need to have a talk,” Seth said.

\---

“And this is fun for you two?” Roman asked. He sounded doubtful, but not disgusted, which was good, probably.

Dean had moved to sit on the arm of the couch next to Seth when he’d joined in with Seth’s halting explanation. He had a hand curled around the back of Seth’s neck. “ _Fuck_ yeah,” Dean said. Seth rolled his eyes, but his mouth twitched up in a half-smile. At least one of his boyfriends wasn’t going to dump him for pissing on himself like an animal.

“Roman, just give it a try,” Dean said. “Fuck our boy right now, it’s awesome, I promise you.”

Seth’s cock twitched at the thought of it, even though Roman didn’t look enthused by the idea.

“I’ll pass,” Roman said. He shifted on the couch. “Maybe.” He paused. “I might understand it better if you… show me.”

For a minute, Seth didn’t understand what he was saying. Then Dean dropped onto his lap and they were tearing at each other’s clothes with desperate fervor.

They were both primed from anticipation and let off pretty fast, Dean tugging Seth’s good leg up to rut into the crease of his thigh while letting Seth fuck the tight grip of his fist. After they collapsed, trembling, into Seth’s mess, Roman let out a choked moan as he shot off, painting the two of them with his come.

\---

Roman didn’t have any interest in actively engaging in their pissplay, but he was cool enough with it that they didn’t need to hide it anymore. That turned out to not be such a good thing, because apparently fear of Roman’s judgment had been the only thing keeping Seth and Dean from descending into a twenty-four hour piss-fueled fuck-fest.

“Again, guys? Really?” Roman said, as Dean gave Seth a toe-curling orgasm with his face pressed into the spreading wet spot on the carpet in the front room.

“Seriously? In the kitchen?” Roman complained, when he walked in to find Seth sitting on the counter, legs wrapped around Dean’s waist as he got pounded, Dean gripping the counter to stay steady in the wet puddle he was standing in.

“Okay, that is _it_ ,” Roman snapped, when he brought the clean laundry into the master bedroom only to find Seth napping on wet sheets. “There is such a thing as restraint, people!”

\---

“Are you sure this is safe?” Seth asked. He was mostly just ribbing Roman; he knew that the big man would never do anything to hurt him. Watching the catheter ease its way into his tiny piss slit was still pretty fucking nerve wracking, though.

One of Roman’s big hands was holding Seth’s cock steady while the other pushed the lubed-up tube in. “It’s fine,” Roman said. “It’s just going to help me control you, since you can’t control yourself. Dean, calm down.”

Dean was practically bouncing in place, eagerly rubbing his bulge. He’d been very vocal about the fact that this was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, which made Seth feel a little bit better about needing to jerk off before he could get soft enough for Roman to get the catheter in.

The catheter burned a little bit, but it was a good pain, lighting Seth’s skin on fire and making him want to take more. When Roman finally stopped, Seth let out a punched-out groan, lost in the feeling of being stuffed full somewhere he’d never even been touched before. He could feel Roman fumbling with his junk, making sure the little valve was flipped closed before he clicked the tiny lock shut.

Roman clapped Seth on the thigh. “All done,” he said. Seth shuddered, trapped between feeling comfortably owned and horrifyingly vulnerable. His chest was tight with anxiety and his belly burned with lust.

Seth said, “Oh,” a tiny, pathetic little sound.

Dean said, “Shit, Roman, I needa piece of him, please fuck,” and at Roman’s okay, he threw himself on Seth so fast he almost knocked Seth over.

Dean ended up practically straddling Seth’s face, fucking his mouth in twitchy little thrusts that hit the back of Seth’s throat just right. He pulled out to come to Seth’s face and then sloppily lapped up the mess while Seth shuddered in frustrated lust.

Once Seth washed his face and his lust started to wane, though, he started to feel a mounting anxiety. He didn’t even really have to piss – had emptied himself before Roman plugged him up – but the fact that he couldn’t made him nervous. Not even twenty minutes later, Seth started feeling like he had to go. It was silly, his bladder wasn’t that sensitive and he hadn’t even had anything to drink for a couple hours. Roman wouldn’t want to free him so soon. He held it longer than this all the time.

After forty minutes with the catheter in, Seth found himself hovering behind Roman while he washed the dishes. “Need something?” Roman asked.

Seth squirmed. “I want to… go,” he said, suddenly shy. Roman took his sweet time drying and putting away the dish he was holding.

“I’ll meet you in the bathroom,” he said.

In front of the toilet, Roman batted Seth’s hands away from the waistband of his sweatpants, insisting on tugging them down himself. Roman was in no hurry to work the little lock open, moving as slow and calm as you please. By the time he flicked the valve open, Seth was shivering. Seth whimpered as the flow started, totally out of his control, the weight of it making him weak at the knees. Roman was a steady presence at his side, holding his cock steady and rubbing his thigh is soothing circles.

It didn’t take long for Seth’s stream to ebb and then stop – he really hadn’t been that full. Roman locked him up and tucked him away and then held Seth as he trembled and cried, overwhelmed by some emotion he couldn’t name. Wrapped in Roman’s arms, Seth felt safer than he had in years.

\---

Of course, it didn’t stay that easy.

“I think you can ask me nicer than that,” Roman said, not even bothering to look away from the football game they were watching. Dean had been reading, bored, as always, by actual sports, but his snapped up like an excited dog at the scent of Seth’s embarrassment.

“Can I take a piss, please?” Seth asked, trying to pretend he wasn’t blushing. He’d been kind of expecting this but that didn’t mean he was happy about it.

Roman hummed. “You’re a big boy. You can do whatever you want,” he blatantly lied. “Unless you’re not a big boy,” Roman added, and Seth’s blush spread from his cheeks to his ears.

They’d done this kind of thing before, a couple times, and it got Roman off like crazy but Seth found it kind of difficult to get in the right headspace. He cleared his throat. “Daddy,” he said, “can I take a piss, please?”

“That’s not the kind of language that good little boys use,” Roman said, twisting the knife.

Seth’s heart was starting to beat faster. How far off the mark was he? Why didn’t Roman just tell him what he wanted to hear? “Daddy, can I go tinkle, please?” he tried.

Roman tilted his head back. “Mmmm,” he said. “I’m really enjoying watching this game. I think that baby should be more specific if he wants me to do him a favor.”

Seth was twisting his fingers in the soft fabric of his sweatpants. “How does daddy want baby to ask?” Seth’s throat was dry, which sucked, because at this rate he was going to have to limit his liquids for the rest of the day.

“How about, ‘Daddy, can you help my little wee-wee make a tinkle’?” Roman suggested. Seth got tunnel vision from all the blood that rushed to his head, but was conscious enough of his surroundings to notice Dean reaching down to grind his thickening cock against his own palm.

“It’s not little,” Seth argued. Dean snorted. Roman actually turned away from the game to give him a pitying smile.

“Oh, baby,” he said. “Yes it is.”

Seth hunched down under his blanket. The humiliation pulsing through his veins was stoking the fire in his belly. Great, now he needed to piss _and_ get fucked.

“Well?” Roman prompted. “Are you going to ask properly?”

Seth bit his lip and said nothing.

“I guess you don’t have to go that bad, then,” Roman said, and the conversation was over.

\---

Seth asked again when the game was over, hoping that Roman just didn’t want to be dragged away from his football, but Roman’s response was the same. “Is that how we ask?” was all he said.

Seth hadn’t really had to go, when he first asked, knew he could easily hold it longer than that, and even now it was only a slight tension in his bladder. He could still ignore it.

An hour later, the pressure was strong enough that Seth was squirming a little bit in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position. When Dean dove in for an extended make-out session, it was a welcome distraction.

An hour after that, the need could no longer be ignored. Seth was constantly aware of the pressure on his bladder, the need for relief. “Roman, please,” he said, and got a warm smile and a head pat for his trouble.

“Are you ready to ask properly?” Roman asked. Seth felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. He had to. He was completely in Roman’s control.

“Daddy,” he started. He cut himself off to sniffle. Roman leaned closer to rub Seth’s arm, lending him his steady support. Seth squeezed his eyes close. “Daddy, can you – can you help my.” Seth swallowed thickly. “Can you help my little wee-wee make a tinkle?”

The smile Roman gave him was almost blindly. He tugged Seth into one of his incredible full-body hugs. “There’s my good boy,” he murmured. “Of course daddy will help you.”

This time, Roman molded himself against Seth’s back once he was unlocked, used one hand to hold Seth’s… little… unit steady while his other hand popped the valve open. Seth cried a little bit at the relief of it, and about how small he felt in Roman’s huge hand. Roman peppered Seth’s neck with kisses. “Such a dainty little thing,” he murmured. “It must have hurt for something so small to hold back so much, huh, baby?” Seth turned to hide his face in Roman’s neck, giving his daddy control to drain him dry.

\---

It was slow, but asking the way that Roman wanted got easier. Roman was so eager to play up his comments about Seth’s… size, that Seth started to wonder if this was something he’d been wanting for a long time. He made sure that Seth knew how cute Roman thought his cock was, when he changed the catheter he assured Seth that he would be careful with such a delicate thing. While sucking Seth off, he called it a “nice little mouthful,” a term that jerked Seth from floating comfortably in a haze of pleasure to bumping up against the edge in record time. Seth didn’t want to agree with him, but there were so many benefits to it, it made Roman’s eyes go so hot and sweet. And it was hard to deny that Roman and Dean’s cocks, big and uncut and able to get hard or piss whenever they wanted, were much more substantial and impressive than his little thing.

“Daddy, will you let my little wee-wee out?” Seth asked everyday, multiple times a day, first thing in the morning and before he went to sleep at night, and Roman always said yes and made sure to cuddle him close while letting Seth get his relief.

Except for one day, he asked properly and as nice as he could, and Roman said, “No.”

Seth froze. This wasn’t in his routine. Had he been bad? Was Roman mad at him? He couldn’t remember doing anything he shouldn’t, but he could be thoughtless sometimes…

“Baby, come here,” Roman said. Seth felt a little bit better once he was sitting on Roman’s lap. Roman didn’t _seem_ like he was mad at him.

“I’m not punishing you, baby,” Roman said. “I just want you to be full for a while.”

Seth bit his lip. “How long is ‘a while’?” he asked.

Roman tapped the skin over his bladder lightly, making Seth jump. “As long as I want it to be,” he said. He cooed when he saw the tears leak out of Seth’s eyes. “Shh, baby, it’s okay,” he soothed. Seth sniffled, tried to blink back the instinctive tears. Roman reached down to gently cup Seth’s locked up prick though his sweatpants. “Who controls this?” Roman prompted.

Seth slid his thumb into his mouth for comfort. “You,” he mumbled.

Roman kissed him on the cheek. “Such a good boy,” he said. “My good, smart, precious boy.” Roman stroked Seth’s hair and held him close. It made Seth feel small and important and loved.

“I’ll let you know when I’m ready for you to let go,” Roman said, and Seth accepted it, Roman’s control swaddling him like a familiar blanket.

\---

The anxiety mounted slowly, once Seth was out of Roman’s sight. He tried to keep himself busy, focus on other things, but his bladder sent pangs through his nerves, annoyingly present. When Seth’s hands started shaking for reasons he didn’t fully understand, he went back to the living room and nuzzled up to Roman’s side.

“Daddy,” Seth asked, a little hesitant. “Can my little thing make a tinkle now?” Even with his face buried in Roman’s armpit, he felt too exposed.

Seth felt Roman’s hand wrap itself in his hair and allowed himself to be pulled back so that Roman could make eye contact with him. “What’s your safeword, baby?” Roman asked.

Seth’s tongue flickered out to wet his lips. “Shawn Michaels,” he said. The anxiety was already starting to drain out of him.

“Do you want to use it?” Roman asked.

Seth let himself go limp in Roman’s grasp. “No,” he said. It seemed silly, all of a sudden, to have been worried. Roman wasn’t going to push him farther than he could take.

There were about a thousand different ESPN channels available on Seth’s TV and he spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling with Roman, watching a whole bunch of different bullshit. Dean wandered in once in a while, to give Seth fingers to suck or to press gentle kisses just above Seth’s pelvis, right over his increasingly taut bladder.

Seth had never been so agonizingly aware of his body. Every motion seemed to send shockwaves of sensation to the strained nerves that were frantically demanding his attention. He slowly sunk down against Roman until his head was resting in the big man’s lap, the hand petting his hair providing some small comfort. As evening rolled in, even the soft press of Dean’s lips was enough to make Seth cry out in need.

“Please,” Seth started to beg, a few fat tears dripping from his eyelashes, “please, daddy, let my little thing make a tinkle. Daddy, please, help my little thing go tinkle. Daddy, please…”

Roman kept petting him at the same measured pace. Dean wandered back in and sat on the floor next to the couch. He tugged Seth’s shirt up and, using the gentlest touch imaginable, held his palm against Seth’s fat bladder. Seth sobbed, the need to let go overwhelming, all consuming. It he wasn’t plugged up, he was sure he would be leaking.

The words kept coming, almost without Seth having to think about them. “Daddy, daddy, please,” he said, shocked by how hoarse his own voice was, “please, please, let my tiny prick make a tinkle, please, daddy…”

Roman and Dean both laughed, but it wasn’t a mean sound. “That’s a new one,” Dean said, still staring at Seth’s naked belly as if mesmerized.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Roman said, “but it doesn’t matter how pretty you beg. You get relief when I give it to you and not a second before.”

The sobs came harder then, wracking Seth’s body painfully, each contraction further jarring his straining bladder. He needed to piss so bad, he shoved down his sweatpants and cupped his locked dick. Seth had gotten used to the sensation of the catheter, the way that is made it feel like he was pissing all the time, but now it was just an extra agonizing tease, taunting him with the relief he couldn’t have.

Dean pealed Seth’s hands away so that he could hold Seth’s cock instead. “It really is small, isn’t it?” he mused. Seth threw an arm over his face; seeing his restrained cock just made it worse. “No wonder it needs to be looked after,” Dean continued. “It’s so small and helpless.” Dean gave Seth’s bladder a single, sharp flick, making every nerve in Seth’s body explode in desperate, unflinching need. “Isn’t it?”

“YES,” Seth shouted. He barely even knew what he was saying. All he knew was the exhilarating almost-pain, the pressure, the feeling that any second the valve would burst and his piss would come shooting out anyway. “M-my little dick needs you, please, please, please.”

“’S cute, too,” Dean added. Seth tripped over himself to agree.

“So cute, so little,” Seth panted out.

Roman added, “Miniature.”

Dean grinned. “Teacup,” he suggested.

Seth groaned. “Please,” he moaned. “My tiny teacup prick wants to let go, please, help it, please.” He pressed his face into Roman’s thigh. Humiliation was thick in his chest, his fingers and toes were clenching and unclenching uncontrollably, he couldn’t stop his hips from jerking toward Dean’s hand. Every inch of him shuddered, burned, _pleaded_ to piss, to get rid of this constant, unending _need_.

It was absolutely _wonderful_.

Roman pressed a dry kiss to Seth’s ear and then there was a metallic jangle. “Go ahead,” Roman said, and suddenly fingers were fumbling with Seth’s lock.

Seth jerked his head up to watch Dean scramble to undo the device. Dean didn’t even bother to aim Seth’s cock somewhere safe, he just flipped the valve as soon as he could, letting Seth’s pent-up piss shoot straight into his chest.

The moment of release was fucking _ecstasy_. Seth’s back snapped into an arch, his jaw dropped in a silent moan, jet after strong jet of piss shuddered out of his overfull bladder. He almost jerked himself right of the couch, but Dean pinned his hips down before he could get too far, and Roman’s gentle hands kept his head steady. Those sensations were muted by the toe-curling relief that flooded Seth ounce by ounce, filling the empty space left by endless surge of liquid draining out of him. It took whole _minutes_ for Seth to empty himself, and when it was finally over he was a shivering wreck.

Roman tugged Seth’s limp body into his arms as Dean jumped onto the couch and wrapped himself around Seth in a too-tight octopus hug, uncaring that his shirt was soaked with Seth’s piss. Seth let himself be maneuvered between them, passively soaking up their strength.

“So fuckin’ gorgeous,” Dean was muttered, in between peppering Seth with kisses anywhere he could reach. “The most beautiful – fucking – wanna goddamn laminate you and keep you forever – ”

Roman’s voice, a deep rumble in Seth’s ear, purred out, “Such a good boy. You did everything I asked you to, so perfect.”

Seth felt his eyes fill with tears again. He didn’t think he’d ever been so vulnerable in his life, couldn’t have been more exposed if Roman had flayed off his skin while Dean cut out his heart. He hadn’t even known that he was chasing this feeling, but here it was, almost more than he could stand. It was a desperate blind tag, it was diving off a balcony with nothing between you and the concrete but your brother’s willingness to catch you, it was … it was like exposing yourself at your most disgusting and worthless and finding out that people still loved you.

“I love you guys so much,” Seth managed to say, and his boys hugged him a little tighter while they whispered it back.

Later, Roman would ease the catheter out and fail to stop Dean from using his tongue to clean up the piss that Seth had managed to hit himself with, and all of them would take a hot shower together that turned into a two-hour long affair involving a bath, a soaking wet Dean running to the kitchen to find a chair that could safely get wet, and four orgasms between the three of them. Later, Seth’s knee would heal and they’d be back in the ring together, showing each other up night after night. For now, they lay in a sticky, wet group hug, limbs and mouths and hearts tangled together so tight they could never fully break free.


End file.
